No more waiting
by Kathysweet
Summary: Frustrated with the slow progress of his and Shizuo's relationship, Mikado decides it is time for him to make the first move.


**I don't own durarara**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). Sexual content and profanity.**

* * *

Mikado sat in the main entrance of Shizuo's apartment, waiting for his older lover to arrive home.

His determination was to make today the day he and Shizuo made the next step; sex. They been dating since he was in high school, and now that he was in college, Mikado felt that he was definitely old enough to have sex.

Actually he had felt ready since his last year of high school, but the blond man wasn't.

The older male had told him that it would be for the best if they waited until he finished high school to get more intimate, but he's been out of high school for a year already and they've dated for about three years already.

So why hasn't Shizuo made the next step?

Mikado would often ask himself that question, but was too afraid to ask. The answer to the question was what scared him the most. Chances were that Shizuo didn't find him appealing enough and was only dating him to not hurt his feelings.

Feeling sad at his own conclusion, it almost made him back out of his plan, but he kept the words that his best friend Kida told him in his head.

* * *

"What!" Kida screamed making everyone in the canteen look at their direction. His hand flailed around his face embarrassed at how loud his friend was being.

"Shhh! Your being to loud Kida." he said looking around at those looking at him, feeling his face become even more red, he brought his gaze back to his food. He heard Kida clear his throat sheepishly, before he sat back down and began to speak once more, this time not as loud.

"Sorry, but can you blame me. You have been dating Shizuo since you were seventeen and now you are nineteen, and you haven't done anything but kiss!" the younger blond exclaimed the last part. "You must have blue balls by now." his friend added with a snort.

"Kida!" he exclaimed, both embarrassed at what his friend said and annoyed with the conversation. Kida smiled at him with that glint in his eyes that made Mikado nervous.

"Ahhh~ my dear friend!" the blond said as he got up and dramatically placed one hand where his heart was, and the other with the back of his hand placed on his forehead. Mikado inwardly rolled his eyes, knowing that Kida was going to start one of his ridiculous rants.

"You must be in physical pain" Kida turned his head to look at him, and a smile spread on his face. "But don't worry this cupid... No scratch that... This knight of love will help thee with thy maidens distress!" the young blond pranced around before kneeling in front of him, with a bow to the head and a hand once again, over his heart.

"_K-kida W-what are you doing, get up everyone is watching!_" he whispered wondering why he had even told Kida about his recent problems. Kida chuckled before lifting his head and getting up when he saw a couple of girls right across them laughing and whispering as they watched them. The blond winked at them and blew them a kiss, before sitting back down and "getting back to business" aka helping and embarrassing his friend with his problem.

"Okay here's what you have to do." Kida said as he got closer to his friend. "First, if Shizuo isn't willing to make the first move then _you _make the first move."

Puzzled at the thought of making the first move, Mikado shook his head in a "no way am I going to be able to do that" way, but Kida just frowned and continued with his next step.

"Secondly, once you make the first move you better be ready." Kida said as he rummaged around his bag before continuing to talk. "Don't expect Shizuo to have all that you need for sex. He may be an adult, but you're the one making the first move, so it might catch him off guard."

Kida placed on the table a bottle of what looked like lube and a small box of condoms, causing Mikado to choke on the sandwich he had begun to eat once more.

"Lastly, don't be afraid to be the one whose assertive. Surprisingly enough, tough guys like Shizuo like it when their partners try to take charge every once in a while." Kida said seriously and pushed the items he put on the table closer to Mikado.

Mikado stared at his friend before looking at the items on the table. It might just be his frustration over his current situation, but what Kida said didn't sound bad. Sure it was embarrassing, but Shizuo didn't seem in hurry to move their relationship forward and Mikado was tired of being the only one who wanted to go past the make out sessions.

Both Mikado and Kida jumped when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Um what are you guys doing" Anri said.

"Hello Anri! Looking as beautiful as always." Kida said as Mikado frantically put away the items on the table in his bag.

She stared at them a bit confused at their nervous behavior, but shrugged it off and sat next to him.

Just like that the conversation over his problem ended and they all started talking about their classes, but Mikado's mind was still pondering on the plan Kida had given him.

* * *

In the end, Mikado had decided to do exactly what Kida had told him to do, and even though he had a moment of panic he still decided to go through with it.

Hearing the jingling sounds of the keys on the other side of the door, Mikado heart began to beat wildly. Sitting as formal as possible, when Shizuo opened the door he froze in surprise at seeing his young lover.

"W-welcome home, Shizuo." he said, feeling himself blush under the gaze of his older lover.

He felt like they were newlyweds.

The older blond looked at him almost dumb founded before his hand came to hide some of his face. Mikado noticed that his lovers face was growing red, which only increased his embarrassment.

"T-thank you" Shizuo said, keeping his gaze on the wall left to him.

There both stayed where they were, awkwardly wondering what to do next.

"How was the trip?" Mikado finally asked.

Shizuo had left for two weeks to visit his famous brother since they had not seen each other for over a year.

"It was good. Kasuka has grown a bit taller and I was also introduced to his girlfriend, uhhhh Rari or was it Ruri?" Shizuo pondered.

Mikado couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, his lover was always bad at remembering names, actually a person in general. He remembered how it took Shizuo almost two years to know Anri's name. He felt a strong hand gently ruffle his hair and he looked up at the culprit who was giving him a sweet smile.

"I missed you." he said without thinking, and blushed when he realized he had said that out loud. Shizuo smirked and kneeled down so that they were sort of face to face, even on his knees Shizuo was a bit taller. The blond grabbed a hold of his face with both hands and brought their faces closer.

Lips were unbearably close, making Mikado's face to burn brightly red in both delight and embarrassment.

"_I really missed you too_," Shizuo whispered, lips brushing light as they spoke. Even after three years of dating things like this embarrassed Mikado. He swore that smoke was coming out of the top of his head from how hot his whole face was, and he heard his lover chuckle. Shizuo pecked his lips then let go of his face, getting up and moving inside his apartment.

Still flushed and sitting in the entrance of the apartment, Mikado wondered if he would be able to go through with the plan. He got embarrassed by such a simple act that most couple's, already dating for three years, would not even get flustered.

_Maybe that's why Shizuo doesn't want to move forward. He probably thinks I'm to childish._

"Hey!" Mikado jumped in fright as Shizuo voice caught him off guard. Remembering that he was still in the entrance, Mikado got up and walked to the living where Shizuo was sitting. Shizuo smirked at him and then continued talking.

"Want to get something to eat?"

Mikado nodded in agreement, knowing that he needed time to reconsider his resolve to go through with his plan.

As they walked to Russia Sushi, Mikado watched his lover from the corner of his eye. When outside, Shizuo still held that menacing stance to him that caused people to stay away from him, but he knew better than anyone else how sweet Shizuo could be. Once someone became important to him, Shizuo did his best to protect them, but with him it felt even more different. Shizuo treated him with a sweetness that sometimes made him wonder if it was the affection of a lover or something akin to the love of a younger sibling.

He remembered that Celty had told him, when he and Shizuo weren't dating, that Shizuo was really only affectionate toward his brother. That even those that were his friends were still held in arm's length and that he did his best to keep it that way.

So it had made him absolutely happy when Shizuo had asked him out, since not only did he like the blond, but he felt special for receiving the affection Shizuo didn't give any one else. But now after three years of just kissing, he wondered if Shizuo really wanted to be with him.

Letting out a sigh, Mikado was glad when they finally made it to Russia Sushi. He waved at Simon who was talking to Shizuo in his broken down Japanese before going back to "attract more costumers".

"Get us a table while I order and pay for the food." Shizuo said.

Finding somewhere to sit, Mikado kept thinking until Shizuo came back with their order. While eating, Mikado noticed in horror that Kids was sitting across from them, but he wasn't alone, Erika was there as well. He was sure that they were watching him, he had told Kida after all that he was going to do as he said. Both his blond friend and the yaoi loving girl gave him a thumbs up in encouragement.

"Oi are you okay?" Shizuo asked him in concern. Looking back at Shizuo, he gave him a smile before going back to eating his food, eating faster so they could leave.

"Are you sure you are okay? You have been... Quieter than usual." his lover asked as he watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes I'm fine just thinking about an upcoming test thats all" he lied.

"Oh well if you want, we don't need to hang out today. We can meet after your test is over" Shizuo told him while eating his food.

"No!" Mikado screamed hurriedly, blushing at his abrupt answer that caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant, including Erika and Kida, and the shocked look on Shizuo face.

"I-I mean... Ummm its fine. I already studied the material, I just was thinking of it that's all." he said not being able to meet Shizuo eyes. "Besides.." he continued.

"I umm was thinking I could stay over... You know as spend the night." Mikado heard Shizuo choke and cough a bit.

"Stay over?" Shizuo questioned.

"Yes. Can't I?" Mikado answered, hating himself for using his so-called "puppy look", that Kida had taught him and that he perfected, to make Shizuo agree with his request.

Shizuo cleared his throat and nodded in agreement. Mentally asking Shizuo for forgiveness, Mikado looked at Kida's and Erika's direction, and saw that Kida was smirking while he had a hand over Erika's mouth as she squealed in delight.

Once they finished their food, on their way back to Shizuo place, Mikado kept encouraging himself to go through with the plan.

It was now or never.

He needed to know Shizuo real feelings and he wanted to make this relationship move forward.

When they made it into the apartment, he noticed that Shizuo seemed tense. It wasn't the first time he stayed over Shizuo place, but those were usually when it was raining to hard outside or too late and both were too tired to walk back to his place. This was the first time he stayed over with no excuse, and both knew the reason.

They watched the television for a while, both feeling awkward, but not wanting the other to notice. Mikado kept watching the clock, seeing as time passed closer to the night, the time he planned to go through with this plan of his. Once the clock hit nine, Mikado gathered all the courage he had and turned to face Shizuo on the couch.

The blond, confused at his sudden move, looked at him with an eyebrow raised and was about to speak, but he intercepted.

"Let's have sex." he said as he watched his blond lover blink rapidly and began to sputter around for the right answer.

"W-w-what!?" the older man asked.

"L-let's have sex." he said it more quietly this time, embarrassment and insecurities surfacing.

His lover sighed while he moved closer to the edge of the couch and not facing Mikado. Getting closer to Shizuo, Mikado felt tears begin to swell in his eyes.

"D-do you not want to? Am I... Not appealing enough?" he didn't want to cry, so he closed his eyes as he kept talking.

"Shizuo do you even like me?" still not wanting to see his lover, he lowered his head knowing that if he didn't his tears would be visible.

"Of course I fucking do, you idiot." the blond said as he grabbed a hold of his face and lifted his head. Guilty golden eyes stared at his teary ones and with his thumb whipped the tears away.

"I'm...to... you" the blond mumbled awkwardly, desperately looking at him as if hoping he understood what he just said.

Turning his head to the side in confusion, Mikado grabbed a hold of Shizuo's hand that were still whipping his tear-stained face.

"What?" he asked slightly afraid that his lover would get mad at him for not understanding what he said. Another sigh left the blond and he brought their forehead together.

"_I'm afraid to hurt you." _Shizuo whispered with his eyes closed. Finally understanding everything, Mikado kissed Shizuo lips with a peck. The blonds eyes opened and looked at him.

"Mika-" he didn't let him finish, Mikado just kissed him once more and moved so that Shizuo back slumped against the couch and he was on his lap. They kissed, lips, tongue, and occasionally a bit of teeth moved in perfect sync seeing as this was the one thing they both knew perfectly well how to do.

Hands moving to thread into those blond locks, Shizuo groaned into his mouth when he slightly scraped his nails against his scalp. They lost themselves into the kiss, each showing that they cared for the other with their lips and tongues. When they broke the kiss, each looked at the other dazed and aroused.

Mikado's, already slightly pink cheeks from arousal, darkened when Ship big hands grabbed a hold of his ass and squeezed his ass cheeks with both hands.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked him.

He nodded, to embarrassed and aroused to actually answer. Shizuo lifted him as he got off the couch and carried him to his bedroom. When they made it to the bedroom Shizuo placed him on the bed and climes over him. Shizuo kissed him once more, this time the kiss was more demanding and hurried.

Mikado would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly afraid, it was his first time, but he wanted it. He was loving the attention Shizuo was giving him and now, more than ever, he felt that Shizuo actually loved him like a lover should.

Letting out an embarrassing loud moan when Shizuo began to kiss his neck, Mikado clamped his mouth with his hand watching as Shizuo stared at him in surprised.

"Sensitive?" Shizuo chuckled, as Mikado hid his face in embarrassment with his hands. Shizuo pried his hands away from his face and kissed him once more. Mikado wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and closed his eyes as they kissed passionately.

Shizuo abruptly ended the kiss, getting off Mikado and face palming.

"Shizuo?" Mikado called, concerned about his lovers mental health.

_Why was he hitting himself?_

"Shit, we can't do this today." the blond said.

"Shizuo. Y-you don't have to worry, you won't hurt me I want this...so.." the blond looked at him a bit confused, before shaking his head and answering him.

"No, no we can't do it because... Um well I don't have the supplies to do this" his lover said scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

"Oh...OH!" Mikado remembered, before getting off the bed and going to the living room to get his backpack that contained the supplies Kida gave him. He walked back to the room once he got the items and showed them to Shizuo. Face blushing (like always) and looking at the shocked expression of his lovers face.

"You... Where... Fuck, your _too adorable_!" Shizuo whispered the last part as he sat defeated on the edge of the bed, with an equally red face as Mikado.

"Shizuo?" Mikado said with a confused tilt of his head.

"Come here." Shizuo ordered him softly. The intense look that his older lover gave him, sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and he went to stand in front of him. Since Shizuo was the one sitting down on the bed, he had to tilt his head a bit up to look at his usually smaller lover's face.

When Mikado was in front of Shizuo, the blond wrapped his arms around the boys slim wait bringing him closer. Dropping the items on the bed, Mikado grabbed a hold of his lovers face with both hands and bent his head so their lips could meet in another sweet kiss.

As they kissed, one of Shizuo's curious hands went under his shirt, caressing his apparently sensitive skin.

Mikado didn't know he was so sensitive, or maybe it was just to the feel of Shizuo's caress. Becoming a shivering mess once Shizuo's other hand met the one already underneath his shirt. Mikado broke the kiss as one hand rubbed against his nipple and he let out a moan. His knees started shaking as both his neck and nipples got stimulated, one with the blonds lips and the other by the blonds warm calloused hand.

Shizuo hands moved so that Mikado would lift his arms and he could take off his shirt. Once the shirt was off, Shizuo lips attached on the boy's nipple, causing Mikado to moan and grab a hold of the blond locks roughly. With each suck to his nipple, Mikado would arch his back towards and press Shizuo closer. Loving his reaction, Shizuo did the same to his other nipple and eventually Mikado's wobbly legs gave out, which the blond easily caught with his arms.

Lifting Mikado up and getting up to place him on the bed, Shizuo hovered over him as another mind numbing kiss started. Their lower parts pressed together and each could feel the others arousal.

As Shizuo nibbled on his lower lip, Mikado's hips thrust up on their own and the both groaned at the pressure that he created. They kept thrusting their hips together, each moaning and groaning as sparks of pleasure kept coursing through them.

Shizuo was the one to stop their thrusting, needing and wanting something that would feel better than simple dry humping. Lifting himself off Mikado, the blond took off his shirt and undid his pants. His golden eyes stayed on Mikado and he trembled as he watched his lover undress. He followed each contour of his lovers body with his eyes and licked his now dry lips as his eyes landed on the bulge, that was now only covered by the cloth of Shizuo underwear.

His face felt hotter as he noticed how big Shizuo was. It was both scary and appealing as he thought how it would eventually be inside of him. The blond must if noticed his hesitation because before he knew it Shizuo was hovering over him once more.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you this and after this I won't be able to hold back. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mikado didn't have a doubt in his mind that he wanted the blond, so he smiled shyly before nodding a yes. Shizuo gave him a wild feral look, before his pants were practically ripped off him along with his underwear. Not used to being exposed in front of his lover, Mikado hands quickly covered his erection and his blush spread from his face to his whole body.

To distract him, the blond kissed him and once Mikado go into the kiss, Shizuo moved his hands away.

He gasped into the kiss when he felt Shizuo's bare erection thrust against his own and briefly wondered when the blond had token his own underwear off.

Another session of thrusting began, as the delicious pleasure of their bare erections moving together had them going crazy. One of Shizuo hands was holding his hip tightly, helping him to thrust in time with the blonds, and the other was holding his upper body from crushing him. Their bodies became sweaty and he would occasionally watch as a drop of sweat would drip from the tip of Shizuo nose to his cheek.

Mikado could feel himself get closer to release, but he didn't want it to end in such a way. He wanted to finish to the blond in him, just the thought of it made him moan loudly.

"_Shizuo, please more._" he moaned as one of his hands grabbed a hold of the hand on his waist and dragged it to the area he wanted Shizuo to be inside of. The blond stopped his thrusting as he stared at him in shock at his practically aggressive attitude.

"Shit" the blond said and Mikado knew it wasn't because he did something wrong. The blonds erection was still against his own and when he did that move, he felt the way it twitched at his plead and command.

Shizuo nodded in understanding and sat on his knees as he bent and spread his legs. To far gone in the need to come, the exposure did not embarrass him much. He lifted himself on his forearms and watched as Shizuo coated his fingers with lube and rolled on a condom. The blond paused to look at him for a while and Mikado nodded to him to continue.

Throwing his head back as the first finger entered, Mikado closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the slight sting the finger gave him. After awhile the intrusion didn't bother him, but once the second finger entered him he gasped in pain. Laying back down, he kept his eyes closed and took slow and deep breaths to calm himself. By the third finger his one fingers were digging into the sheets below him and Shizuo would sooth him with gentle words of encouragement.

After awhile of Shizuo stretching him, he began to feel slight sparks of pleasure course through him and he knew that he would eventually enjoy this once Shizuo actually entered him. He finally felt his lover's pull out of him and he opened his eyes to see Shizuo right above him. Shizuo kissed his forehead before he began to enter him. He went slow and would stop occasionally, but the pain was horrible.

Not being able to handle the pain, Mikado grabbed at Shizuo begging him to distract him. His lover kissed him as he entered him fully and waited for him to get use to the intrusion. Mikado's hands tightly held on to Shizuo shoulders and he tried his best to only concentrate on the mind-blowing kiss.

He knew that the blond was also struggling to keep his mind occupied, the arms on either side of his head were trembling and blond was kissing him roughly instead of his usual gentle tempo.

The pain started to become bare able and he bucked his hips experimentally, causing Shizuo to break the kiss and groan in delight. Feeling pleasure in the responds he got from Shizuo, Mikado bucked his hips with more force and this time he moaned along with Shizuo as a spark went through them.

This time it was Shizuo who started the next move, he pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. A slow yet delicious rocking motion began. Each moaning, trembling, and holding each other tightly as they became drunk with euphoria.

The tempo increased as the became more and more lost in each other.

"Shizuo" Mikado began to chant loudly as the blond began to drive him crazy with the thrusts that he never knew could feel so wonderful. His blond groaned and his moans spurred him to give him the best pleasure ever imaginable. Shizuo began to bite and suck every patch of skin he could find as his hips began to thrust slightly harder.

Miked finger nails pierced the skin of his lovers skin as their release became closer and the once coördinated motion of their hips became erratic. Feeling his release hit him with no warning, Mikado's eyes rolled to the back of his head, while his mouth hung open and he came powerfully in between their bodies.

Shizuo, who saw the intense release, thrust two more times, enjoying the feel of Mikado's inner walls contract around his erection, and came into the condom as he moaned his lovers name.

They stayed in the same position as they waited for the high their release gave them to diminish. Feeling Shizuo pull out, Mikado whimpered at the empty feeling. Tired he closed his eyes, while he felt and heard Shizuo clean them up and laid back next to him. The blond brought him into his arms and Mikado cuddled closer to him.

Shizuo whispered the three words he loved to hear into his ears and Mikado smiled blissfully.

He looked at the blond and said:

"I love you too, Shizuo". His blond kissed him once more and when the kiss ended they said good night as they both began to fall asleep.

The last thing Mikado thought of was how gratefully he was to have Kida as a friend.

* * *

**If Izaya was somehow not a part of durarara (it would probably not be as good), I would definitely be Shizuoxmikado shipper or even a Shizuoxkida shipper. This was actually one of my longest one shots ever, which makes me a bit sad that it wasn't for Shizaya. I was actually going to put Izaya in the story, but I didn't since I knew that if I did it would somehow turn into Shizaya and well the prompt was for Shizuo and Mikado.**


End file.
